eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Jado818
Hi and thanks for viewing my profile. Feel free to leave me a message and I'll try to respond as soon as I can :) Nice Table Hi Jado818! I like this table. I, and I know others, have looked for something like this for a long time and I can appreciate the amount of time you're going to end up having into it by the time you're done! As far as having room, take a look at Lordebon's post for creating a sandbox. Maybe that will give you the room you need for cresting creating the volume of content you need. You'd have to talk to Lordebon to see if there's a space restriction. Keep up the good work and have a great Thanksgiving! Paceyourself (talk) 16:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Images for renamed articles Hi Jado. I notice that when you move a page that has an image, you re-upload the image at the new name and then nominate the old one for deletion. There are actually three better ways to do that. #Fill out the iname field in the NPC infobox to match the image at its current location (probably the best way and the least amount of work for everyone involved). #Use Template:Rename to ask for the image to be renamed. #Ask me (or an admin) directly to move the image to the proper name after you rename a page. Jeff (talk| ) 07:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Classes/Subclasses Your input is requested on the discussion at Forum:Classes for Quest Rewards. Also, in the future please try to avoid revert wars - when there is a difference of opinion we settle it by discussing, not by reverting back and forth multiple times. The proper procedure in such cases is that after one revert one of the parties should bring the matter up for discussion or clarification, that way time is not wasted with repeated reverts and there is less potential for conflict. --lordebon (talk) 05:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Zone rename and delete requests Hello! I saw you moved Murkwater Nook to The Murkwater Nook, by the look you got all sub articles and cateories that linked to it. Could you use next time please on the article, actually i don't really mind when zones get moved if they get moved to the right name. I tend to add so it's visible that it got verifyed ingame and not just moved. Also when you move a zone and flag category for delete please please don't remove the Information that is there allready, it makes is harder for me/us to verify if it really should get removed or not. The "problem" is that it happens that other categories link to a category that needs to be removed as well, if the old information is still there i get linked to the old zone name and from there redirected to the new one .. so it's easier to see why it should get removed. -- 12:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I see what you mean about verifying article links before deleting an article. (Ie making sure nothing links to it before it's deleted). I was using the special page "What Links Here" to check for stuff that linked to it, but I can leave the navigation box up next time. :I just figured it was already in the deletion category and all the names for the zone categories were grouped together; but options on how to verify information can't be bad so I will leave the navigation box up next time I nominate categories for deletion. Jado818 (talk) 21:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Keeping the conversation together ::Thank you :) -- 09:44, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Licensing When you upload images, you're supposed to select a license from the drop-down menu. It's on the upload page, in the 'file description' section at the bottom. Jeff (talk| ) 19:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :And there's no option for icons on the drop-down menu, so if you're uploading an icon just add in the summary field to add the license template. Jeff (talk| ) 22:32, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Delete/AfD When using the Delete/AfD template, please put a reason in. It saves us time in figuring out why the page should be deleted. In general, don't blank the page when putting a delete tag on it either, just put the delete at the top. (although in cases of obvious spam and such blanking it is fine). Thanks! --lordebon (talk) 19:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I was being lazy. I'll be more thorough in the future. Jado818 (talk) 23:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) An attempted link on a page edited earlier Heya Jado88, You worked on (or created?) the Enamored of Erollisi page. The Erollisi Day - Hearts 'a Flutter contest link was red there. I tried to link it to the freshly wikified Hearts page, with no luck. Since you seem to have better wikifu than me, I thought I'd mention it, in case you can get it to work. Cheers! Yasuewho (talk) 03:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :Thanks for the heads up, I'll sort it out here in a moment. It's spelled Hearts a'Flutter: Antonica and Hearts a'Flutter: Commonlands in game. I'm going to get everything linking correctly here. Jado818 (talk) 04:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Grandmaster Carpenter's Basic Compendium, Volume I -> Advanced Carpenter Volume 91 Renamed page for Grandmaster Carpenter's Basic Compendium, Volume I to Advanced Carpenter Volume 91 and I'm going through fixing the things that referred to it being out of date.Necrotherian (talk) 08:51, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::sounds good. I spent way to long trying to figure out where to get these books from so I figured I'd try to update the entire The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline for every tradeskill, that way nobody else would have such a hassle finding the correct quests to do for the level 91 / 92 books. Jado818 (talk) 15:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :We must all have some vague tradeskill psychic link. I added a note in my To-Do List to look into these at some point yesterday. I'm on a mission to get the house items accounted for here, so if you happen on any without recipes/images, you're welcome to pop by my talk page and leave me note about it, so you can keep barreling on other edits. There's a 90% chance I already have an image ready to go. :I did flag one for a rename at some point last night too, but then backed up and realized I had the wrong examine window open for the potentially renamed book. I think the old was Grandmaster Carpenter 92. At that point, I realized it was time to hit the hay. I'll go back in look if you two don't have time, but if you happen upon it please give it a good eyeballing and fix. And yes, Jado818, hassle is a good word for the confusion with all of the changes to that questline. Thanks for editing that too. Yasuewho (talk) 16:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::It's no problem to double check. I'm fairly confident that all the current game rewards from the The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline are either essential or advanced version of tradeskill recipes. Now some of the old recipe books might still be floating around the game but they would no longer be obtainable from the quest. I've noticed this with other items in game also. EQ2 will make an item no longer obtainable from a quest but leave in the consumable items with the theory that they will eventually be used up. ::There isn't really a more specific tag so I just used the tag and placed a note that it is no longer obtainable from the quest, even though a few might still be floating around on the broker. Jado818 (talk) 16:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Disambig for the many spire pages? Hi Jado818, I know you created one for the Hearts a'Flutter race, do you think it makes sense to and/or could you create one or tell me how to best go about it for the many, many individual Ulteran Spire pages we have for each zone? It seems excessive that we have a million of these pages now that the travel using them has changed radically. I'm currently updating the Ulteran Spires main page and you'll see links to all the sad, outdated individual spire pages there. If not a disambig is there a better way to fix these that I'm unaware of? My current beef is that I'm concerned that a general search for spires turns up a million and one horribly outdated individual pages. If we make a disambig page, would I then need to track down pages that link to the old, dusty individual pages? I'm only vaguely familiar with what a disambig does and you seem on top of this. In the meantime, I'm copy/pasting all the updated info on each page. I suppose we could use a template for that too, but again, I'm clueless on working those and just want to assure I've updated all travel junk that could confuse new/returning players. Cheers! Yasuewho (talk) 01:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Wait! I just realized those are POI pages, so maybe not. I'd love to hear your opinion/ideas on a way to streamline any updates either way though. Yasuewho (talk) 02:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::I don't think a separate disambig page is really needed for all the spires. The main Ulteran Spires article you have been working on already acts like a disambig page with the full list of spires. Link backs to the main article would be enough in my opinion. Link backs can be made in different styles like the ones you have set up now or possibly like a header. I placed an example on Talk:Ulteran Spires (CL) but the wording and format can always be changed to better fit the page style you are aiming for. Jado818 (talk) 15:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC) A Huge Thanks! Just stopping by to say thanks for getting the Hall of Famer titles etc. up and running. I am more than knees deep in making all the pages complete and connected to housing related travel (various pages, but mostly Housing & Leaderboards and (I think I mentioned it on the Achievements page) have no clue how to correctly create those achievements (yet). If more info is needed for those, let me know. I linked to the Zam article on the main page for Housing & Leaderboards Achievements, but there may be more to add that you don't have time for/feel like filling in. Cheers! Yasuewho (talk) 15:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho